joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Childish Gambino (Breadverse)
Donald Glover= |-|Childish Moge-ko= Summary Childish Gambino is the long lost cousin of Will Smith who taught Will to rap and fite. Will eventually became better than Gambino and proved it during a rap battle of Breadverse right after Gambino won against Eminem in the Semi-Finals, then they huggy. He raps wit the best punchlines and stylez but he isn't a christian-server supporter unlike Will Smith, as he's also pretty ok in fighting. Powers and Stats Key: Childish Gambino I Childish Moge-ko Tier: Undefinable normally (Is pretty much just a normal Breadverse Citizen), MAXED OUT LV1 rapping skillz (Was the best at rapping until Will Smith, better than Eminem in rapping (Eminem won the roasting part but Gambino got the rapping part in le Breadverse Tournament)) I MAXED OUT LV5 normally, far higher with KILLING INTENT with Varies rapping skills (Comparable to Will Smith, but can go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND) Name: Childish Gambino, Donald Glover Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: 35 I 14 Classification: Rapper I Moge-ko Rapper Powers and Abilities: Rapping Godly Mastery (Able to beat 8 Mile Eminem in a Rap Battle, said person roasted dem heck out of actors who could rap, said actors could beat all of the Autotuned Rappers), Energy/Chi Manipulation (Mastery), Good H2H Combatant (Knows how 2 punch in le Worst Guys video and can kick), Extremely Good Battle Tactican, LV0 Speedom (Below Bread's LV1 Speedom, which is under Eminem's LV2 Speedom, the maximum level), Absolute Durability Negation, Roasting Mastery, Inner-Conceptual Survivability (Absolute), Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts {Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting Shenanigans (Mastery), Bullshitting Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshizzigans (Mastery), Elemental Manipulation (Mastery), Really Good At Acting, Really Good At Singing (CAN HIT THOSE HAIGH NOTES BOIIII), Conceptual Shenanigans (Mastery), Conceptual Bullshizzigans (Mastery), Bullshizzigans Bullshitting (Mastery)}, Smol Amounts of KILLING INTENT (Usually less in his base form), Can Fly, Time Manipulation (Mastery), Unrivaled Amounts of Reality Manipulation (In Sweatpants, he literally turned everyone in fiction into him once. It was fixed shortly after the vid), Instant Regeneration (Total), Instant Inner-Statistics Regeneration (Total), Iron Will I Same as before, but to a LV5 degree + Extreme Amounts of KILLING INTENT, Immense Amounts of LIFE and WILL TO LIVE, LV1 Speedom Attack Potency: 'Undefinable normally (Is pretty much just a normal Breadverse Citizen), MAXED OUT LV1 rapping skillz (Was the best at rapping until Will Smith) I MAXED OUT LV5 normally, far higher with KILLING INTENT with Varies rapping skills (Comparable to Will Smith, but can go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND)' Speed: Undefinable, with Speedom Lifting Strength: X Striking Strength: 'Undefinable normally (Is pretty much just a normal Breadverse Citizen), MAXED OUT LV1 rapping skillz (Was the best at rapping until Will Smith) I MAXED OUT LV5 normally, far higher with KILLING INTENT with Varies rapping skills (Comparable to Will Smith, but can go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND)' Durability: 'Undefinable normally (Is pretty much just a normal Breadverse Citizen), MAXED OUT LV1 rapping skillz (Was the best at rapping until Will Smith) I MAXED OUT LV5 normally, far higher with KILLING INTENT with Varies rapping skills (Comparable to Will Smith, but can go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND)' Stamina: 'Undefinable normally (Is pretty much just a normal Breadverse Citizen), MAXED OUT LV1 rapping skillz (Was the best at rapping until Will Smith) I MAXED OUT LV5 normally, far higher with KILLING INTENT with Varies rapping skills (Comparable to Will Smith, but can go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND)' Range: 'Undefinable normally (Is pretty much just a normal Breadverse Citizen), MAXED OUT LV1 rapping skillz (Was the best at rapping until Will Smith) I MAXED OUT LV5 normally, far higher with KILLING INTENT with Varies rapping skills (Comparable to Will Smith, but can go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND)' Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Will Smith (The only one who could win against him in a battle), pukes blood everytime he wakes up Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:People Category:Real Life People Category:Characters Category:Aleverse Category:Breadverse Unlimited